1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for adjustment of a pedelec, and especially relates to a method for automatic adjustment of a pedelec.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pedelec (i.e. a type of e-bike) allows a rider to adjust an assist level according to different road conditions, so that the rider can get into an easy and comfortable riding. However, a common pedelec has numerous and complex assist levels which are performed usually in company with a gear transmission, so the rider has to know about the gear transmission, which increases the manipulation complexity and the loading in study. Furthermore, when the rider needs to manually adjust the assist level, the rider often neglect a current assist level of the pedelec, a speed, and a force applied to a pedal, which probably leads to a discomfort due to void pedaling or an inadequate assist level after an adjustment.
Therefore, for an improvement to the above problems, the invention provides a method capable of automatically adjusting an assist level of a pedelec.